BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 7
by wolfsing
Summary: Bienvenidos a una nueva lucha de titantes en BATTLE ANIME, en esa ocasión dos lobos se enfrentan para ver quien le aúlla a la luna por última vez y quien se consagra como campeón, pero ¿quien de ellos se llevara esta gloria? Esta en su mano el destino de la historia, disfruten la nueva batalla.


**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 7**

Batalla 7: Amaterasu (Okami) VS Yugo the Wolf (Bloody Roar series)

Bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro de BATTLE ANIME, en donde se enfrentan personajes tanto de anime, comics, videojuegos, entre otros, de entre las cuales ustedes eligen al ganador, yo solo dispongo de poner a los personajes en batalla para que ustedes visualicen como sería, ahora en esta ocasión tenemos a otra diosa de sol que se enfrenta a un ex boxeador profesional, pero la cuestión ¿Quién ganara la batalla al final? Primero veamos como es que sería el encuentro entre estos dos personajes.

Era otra mañana tranquila en Nipón, las cosas marchaban bien desde que la diosa del sol acabara con Yami, la gente hacía sus cosas como siempre las hacían antes de que la oscuridad llegara a Nipón, todos menos Issun. Issun aun se sentía triste al saber que ya no volvería a ver a su amiga de nuevo, ya que como había vuelto a su forma normal sentía que no la volvería a ver jamás, o eso pensaba mientras saltaba por los alrededores de Nipón sin rumbo alguno.

-Esto esta demasiado aburrido… como me gustaría ver a Amy una vez más… eso me devolvería la sonrisa que perdí, además de la inspiración…-Issun seguía saltando con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando observo que una enorme bola de luz cayo del cielo e impacto al otro lado de donde este se encontraba-santa cachucha ¿Qué ha sido ese enorme golpe?

-¡Corran todos, de seguro Yami ha vuelto para vengarse de nosotros!-un aldeano grito mientras todos comenzaban a correr desesperados, mientras Issun seguía saltando sin parar.

-Esa no era una bola oscura… era muy brillante para serlo…-cuando Issun se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no dudo ni un segundo y corrió al otro lado para ver si su teoría era cierta-¿será posible que sea ella? ¡Amy!

La luz se fue despejando mostrando lo que Issun había pensado, una enorme loba blanca comenzó a levantarse mientras miraba a su alrededor algo sorprendida por lo que había pasado, aunque trato de hablar solo salieron ladridos por desgracia, en ese minuto un pequeño sonido hizo que esta se pusiera atenta.

-¡Amy! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras tú!-Issun le dio un fuerte abrazo a Amy, quien dio una enorme sonrisa mientras movía la cola rápidamente, en ese instante algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Issun de la emoción por ver nuevamente a su mejor amiga-no lo puedo creer, hace mucho que no te veía pequeña bola de pelo, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿no era que habías vuelto a recobrar su forma celestial y habías vuelto con el resto de las deidades al cielo?

Amy trato de hablar, pero como siempre solo le salían ladridos que Issun no entendía para nada, lo cual hacía que Amy se pusiera un poco triste.

-Debes tranquilizarte pequeña, debemos averiguar como podemos recuperar tus poderes y bueno tu voz claro esta, no me gustaría volver a hacer un monologo como lo hacía la anterior vez que estuvimos juntos-el gruñido de Amy hizo que Issun se callara y se subiera a la cabeza de esta-bueno, bueno, no es necesario que te enfades, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para ver quien nos puede ayudar… y digamos que nuestra primera opción no será ese borracho que se hace llamar héroe.

Mientras Amy comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de Nipón observo la felicidad de todos los aldeanos después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la sonrisa no se podía apartar de el rostro de Amy por nada del mundo, hasta que subió al montículo donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, en ese lugar se encontraba un hombre con una mascarilla algo extraño que observaba los frutos que estaban en el gran árbol.

-Interesante, quien diría que un árbol así pudiera dar semejantes frutos, estoy sorprendido de este mundo en particular-su deleite se vio afectado al escuchar el ladrido de un perro, lo cual hizo que se diera vuelta de golpe y viera a un hermoso lobo blanco junto con un diminuto amigo-interesante, un lobo con problemas de pulgas de tamaño casi irreal.

-¿A quien llamas pulga idiota? Soy un artista y aquí ella no es una loba cualquiera, ella es la diosa del Sol, Amaterasu-Issun saltaba muy furioso por el comentario de pulga, mientras que el hombre de la mascarilla daba una leve sonrisa al saber quien era la loba que tenía al frente-si no fuera porque hay una dama te aplastaría en unos instantes.

-Tranquilo pequeño amigo no busco pelea, me habían contado que en este punto se podía llamar a la diosa del Sol para pedirle unos deseos, pero veo que mi suplica fue cumplida después de todo, aunque no de la manera en la que hubiera previsto-el hombre de la mascarilla movió su mano y pudo ver la verdadera forma de Amy, la cual era que su pelaje tenía líneas rojas y un disco de fuego en la espalda-aunque debo reconocer que aun en ese estado tienes tus dotes divinos intactos, pero siento que algo falta.

-Déjala en paz charlatán, no necesitamos de tu ayuda para que Amy pueda recuperar su voz y su forma celestial-el hombre de la mascarilla se lanzo a Amy y le puso la mano en la garganta, Issun logro hacer que este se alejara antes que ahorcara a la pobre-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué le has hecho a Amy?

-Solo mira por ti mismo, le di algo que necesitaba-cuando el hombre de la mascarilla señalo a Amy esta se levanto mientras se sacudía por el golpe que había recibido.

-Oye idiota ¿Qué te has creído? Soy una diosa, deberías tenerme más respeto y…-en ese instante Amy se dio cuenta que había recuperado su voz por alguna razón-espera, puedo hablar, Issun recupere mi voz.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? Si por eso veníamos hasta este lugar ¿Cómo es posible?-Issun vio como el hombre de la mascarilla daba una pequeña risa mientras aplaudía fuertemente-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Amy?

-Solo he venido a darle una invitación a tu amiga, e visto que ella quiere recobrar su forma divina y es por eso que les ofrezco mi ayuda-el hombre de la mascarilla abrió una especie de portal que conectaba con un terreno baldío a las afueras de una ciudad más moderna que la que conocían Amy e Issun-cuando pasen ese portal encontraran a un sujeto que deberán derrotar para que Amy recupere su forma divina.

-¿Qué clase de sujeto es? Siento que no me has querido contar todo lo que sabes hombre extraño-Amy se puso a la defensiva mientras el hombre de la mascarilla solo daba un leve carcajada-dime la verdad… ¿Quién demonios eres y porque quieres que cruce ese portal?

-Lo averiguaras cuando pases por el portal…-el hombre de la mascarilla paso por el portal haciendo que Amy se pusiera furiosa y saltara de golpe al otro lado del portal.

-¿En donde se metió ese sujeto?-Issun salto por los alrededores para ver si lo veía y no logro divisarlo por ninguno de los alrededores-ese tipo era muy extraño ¿Qué crees que quería el tipo de ti Amy?

-No lo se… pero puedes estar seguro viejo amigo de que el sujeto que nos menciono debe tener la respuesta a nuestras preguntas…-Amy se sentó y observo como una densa lluvia caía por toda la ciudad mientras un leve soplido de viento hacía que esta se tranquilizara.

Mientras tanto, a un par de metros más de donde se encontraba Amy, una pelea callejera tenía lugar a las afueras de un bar.

-Ya te lo dije un millón de veces, no permitiré que entres aquí por el simple hecho de que no tienes mi permiso-un hombre del porte de un elefante le prohibía el paso a un chico con una cicatriz en la cara y que estaba vestido como una especie de boxeador callejero-¿te quedo claro pulga?

-No me llames pulga maldito idiota, haré que te tragues tus palabras en tan solo cinco segundos-el chico mostró su mano con una sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre grandote se enfureciera y lanzara el primer golpe, para desgracia de este el hombre dio un paso hacía atrás dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que este se arrodillara por el dolor-vaya, parece que me demoré menos en dejarte en el piso.

-¡Maldito, ahora estas muerto!-el hombre sostuvo con fuerza al chico haciendo que este gritara de dolor, en ese instante los ojos del chico se pusieron completamente rojos.

-No sabes con quien te metiste panzón…-el chico comenzó a cambiar y se transformo en un lobo que hizo que el hombre grandote lo liberara mientras retrocedía, el chico solo le dio una pequeña patada haciendo que este chocara con sus otros amigos como si fuera una simple pelota de voley, en ese instante volvió a la normalidad y escucho unos aplausos desde un callejón-quien quiera que este ahí salga, no estoy de humor como para acabar con alguien más.

-Perdona la intromisión pequeño luchador, es que quería observar si las historias eran ciertas-el hombre de la mascarilla salio de las sombras y miro fijamente al joven de pies a cabezas-el gran lobo boxeador, terror de casi cinco continentes, Yugo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Que yo sepa nunca te lo he dicho-Yugo se puso a la defensiva mientras veía como el hombre de la mascarilla lo observaba fijamente-¿acaso vienes de parte de Gado?

-No me malinterpretes, considero que Gado tiene mucho más poder que tú en varios sentidos… pero digamos que lo que te voy a ofrecer es algo que tu quieres de todo corazón-el hombre de la mascarilla comenzó a caminar hasta el frente de este y le mostró un papel de información sobre su problema de transformación-te daré el poder para poder quitarte ese poder de bestia que tienes… para que puedas vivir una vida normal como siempre has querido.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo quiero volver a ser normal? He vivido así durante casi siete años y e aprendido a controlarlo casi al 100%-Yugo se transformo en su forma bestia y sujeto al hombre de la mascarilla por el cuello con fuerza-dime ¿crees realmente que necesito tu maldita ayuda?

-¿Por qué no pruebas que me equivoco y te enfrentas a mi aliado? Demuestra que controlas tu poder y que puedes hacer lo que dices…-el hombre de la mascarilla se libero de las garras de Yugo y comenzó a correr en dirección desconocida, al estar en forma bestia, Yugo comenzó a perseguirlo sin cesar hasta que llego a un terreno baldío donde la lluvia caía incansablemente, Yugo volvió a la normalidad y vio que el sujeto que seguía había desaparecido.

-No cabe duda que ese sujeto era alguien demasiado extraño, quizás Alice pueda descubrir quien era ese sujeto y porque me estaba buscando con tanta insistencia…-Yugo comienza a sentir un gruñido que esta detrás de el y en cuanto se voltea ve que un lobo blanco con manchas rojas estaba en posición de querer atacarlo-¿una loba blanca? Eso no tiene ningún sentido, además que jamás había visto una loba con ese pelaje.

-¡No te me acerques! Se que tu eres el aliado del hombre de la mascarilla-Yugo salto hacía atrás mientras veía como la loba blanca seguía en una posición como si quisiera morderlo o algo peor, lo otro que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que esta podía hablar-no permitiré que me hagas ningún rasguño.

-Pequeña, por lo visto debiste haberte perdido de alguna especie de circo, además no se de que hablas, yo no trabajo para ese sujeto que mencionas-Yugo se ajusto los guantes y se puso en posición de ataque-pero si lo que quieres es pelear con gusto haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

-¿Quién demonios te crees al hablarle así a Amaterasu? Ella es una diosa, deberías tenerle respeto-una luz verde se puso enfrente de la nariz de la loba blanca lo que sorprendió en gran parte a Yugo.

-¿Una diosa? No puedo creer que eso sea verdad si no lo compruebo con mis propias manos… gracias por la información pequeña pulga-Yugo seguía en posición de ataque viendo como la pequeña cosa verde saltaba molesta.

-¿Pulga? ¡Para tu información soy Issun, el mejor artista de todo Nipón!-Issun se puso en la espalda de Amaterasu-¡vamos Amy, acaba con ese estúpido de una vez por todas.

-Será un placer…-Amy comenzó a moverse por su lado izquierdo mientras Yugo hacía lo mismo, pero al lado contrario mientras saltaba, ambos seguían así hasta que Amy rápidamente se movió y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Yugo, el cual antes de caer le dio una fuerte patada a Amy, la cual comenzó a girar en el aire hasta caer al suelo, Yugo se mantuvo en pie y luego comenzó el contraataque-¡no te la haré tan fácil!

-Por favor, eso sería demasiado aburrido, déjame darte iniciativa-Yugo comenzó a dar fuertes golpes, pero que Amy bloqueaba con el disco que tenía en la espalda, lo cual irritaba un poco a Yugo, quien uso sus piernas e hizo que Amy perdiera el equilibrio y luego recibiera una ráfaga de golpes por parte de Yugo-¡aquí voy de nuevo!

-¡Amy!-Issun en un abrir y cerrar de ojos uso su pincel e hizo que algunas lianas salieran del suelo y atraparan a Yugo sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria, lo que hizo que Amy aprovechara y lo golpeara con el disco en el estomago-¡eso Amy!

-Pagaras caro eso…-Yugo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en su forma bestia lobo y destruyo las lianas de un solo golpe, en ese instante le dio un fuerte golpe a Amy haciendo que retrocediera y se levantara complicadamente-ahora que empiece la verdadera fiesta, lobo contra lobo.

-Me parece un buen plan, haré que te tragues tu pelaje maldito hibrido…-Amy corrió al mismo tiempo que Yugo y a cada paso que daban las gotas de lluvia les cubrían todo el pelaje, la pelea fue garra tras garra, mordisco tras mordisco, golpe tras golpe hasta que los dos quedaron frente a frente gruñéndose sin cesar, haciendo que la tierra temblara del miedo.

Este ha sido el increíble comienzo de la batalla, como verán aun queda mucho ver de estos dos grandes guerreros, pero la decisión de quien es el ganador queda en sus manos, si quiere que la diosa del sol Amaterasu (Okami) gane el combate en los comentarios pongan el mismo nombre y si quieren que gane Yugo the Wolf (Bloody Roar Series) ponen ese nombre en los comentarios, luego de haber contado los votos tanto de Facebook y de Fanfiction pondré la segunda parte de la pelea, que la fuerza los acompañe y nos vemos en el desenlace de esta nueva BATTLE ANIME.


End file.
